Although the aged suffer a disproportionate share of the handicaps of impaired vision, relatively little is known about the real character of visual perceptual losses with age. This project takes a developmental approach to visual perception, emphasing spatial and temporal information processing in the last half of the life-span. The project has a triplex structure. In one part, evaluation of spatial vision will be made using two techniques, including measurements with interference fringes generated directly on the retina. Since these targets are little affected by the eye's optics, we can use responses to the targets to estimate the observer's neural response, unaffected by optical factors. In addition, attempts will be made to correlate 1) ophthalmological examination of the older observers' retinas and 2) assessment of contrast sensitivity using spatially-localized targets with band-limited spatial frequency content. In a second part of the project, life-span changes in response to temporal modulation of targets will be measured. Normative data on smooth-pursuit eye movements and stability of fixation will be obtained from normal, healthy older observers. A subsidiary aim is to characterize the nature of the change in temporal processing with age. The third position of the proposal attempts to enhance the ability of older observers to make use of available sensory information, applying a newly developed perceptual learning paradigm. Finally, the preceding observations will be used to predict how older observers' performance in detection and discrimination of targets in displays containing complex targets of known spatial frequency content and contrasts.